It's Valentine's Day!
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Its Valentine's Day in Wonderland and Alice is not so happy about it, can a rabbit-eared role holder change that for her so that she can enjoy it like everyone else?


**Pure: Taking a small break from Lead Back to Darkness to do this PeterxAlice one-shot for Valentine's Day! I finally got around for a PeterxAlice fic and this time of year is a perfect spot to do so...That and I am having a little writers block for the next chapter in the story ^^'**

**Alice: I can't tell which is worse this…or the next chapter in the story…**

**Peter: Yes! It's finally my turn with my darling Alice! *Glomps Alice***

**Alice: Hey! Get off me you pervert rabbit! *Tries to pry him off***

**Pure: Yeah! He's mine! *Pulls at Alice***

**Black: What the f***? Whore's ours! *Pulls at me***

**White: *Watches from the side* Uhhh…Pure doesn't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice… *Continues to watch current death battle***

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

_Uhhh…Valentine's Day…why must you be here now?_ Alice Liddell sighed as she walked through the Clock Tower plaza; Valentine's Day hit Wonderland fairly quickly to the foreigner's surprise. Couples walked around the area, talking and laughing with each other, having a much better time then what the outsider was doing.

_It's not that I care…I don't…fully…_, walking some more, she had the faintest feeling that someone was following her. Quickening her pace, the brunette left the plaza to return to the tower only to be knocked to the ground by a certain, rabbit-eared stalker. Peter White, "Alice my darling!" She groaned at his appearance before her.

"Peter get off of me." Alice asked as nicely as she could, suppressing the urge to kill the man. "Oh! Of course my sweet!" The prime minister stood up off her, hand extended to her; the young maiden took his hand, allowing him to pick her up. She dusted herself off before returning her attention back to him. "Is there something you need Peter?"

"Uhhh…well…" He scratched the back of his head, a light blush on his cheeks; this caused the miss to tilt her head in confusion. _Is he actually stuttering? Or something like that, but then why? He's usually not someone who would, especially around me._

Confusion clouding her mind, the blue-eyed girl wasn't able to catch what he just said to her. "So would you?" Snapping out of her thoughts, the girl looked at the man, "I'm sorry what did you say again? I didn't quite catch it." She smiled weakly, the blush on his face deepen as he prepared himself to tell her again.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today." The crimson-eyed man said quickly, shutting his eyes, waiting for her rejection. Alice blinked at his sudden request; he wasn't his usual, love crazy self, like she was use to from him. The young maiden brought her hand up to his forehead, feeling to see if he was sick.

Peter was stunned by her sudden action; he opened his eyes to look at her, a slight worry expression etched on her face. "Are you feeling alright Peter? Maybe you should go rest up." His blush only darkens as he removed her hand from his forehead, looking down so she couldn't see it. "I'm alright Alice."

This didn't convinced the foreigner, only made her suspicions deepen, "You don't seem like it, you're way out of character today…why is that?" The rabbit-eared man looked back at her, confused himself now. "What do you mean?" "I mean what I mean, usually you're trying to proclaim your love for me, ask me to come live at the castle, or try clinging to me. You did none of those things right now."

"Uhhh…well I didn't want to ruin any chances that you would accept my offer…so I didn't do any of those things." He scratched his cheek, somewhat embarrassed by how well she knew him. Alice raised an eyebrow towards him, "That's the only reason why you didn't?" Peter nodded his head to her, "So, would you accept my offer?" He asked her next.

Alice closed her eyes, thinking his offer over, _Well it can't be too bad, all he wants is to hang out today. And he was really sincere about it, not trying to do all his usual routines around me…what's one day going to hurt. Hopefully I don't have to worry about any hidden ideas he has for me…well this is Peter I'm talking about. He's usually straight forward if you ask me._

Opening her eyes, she gazed back at the prime minister, who continued to wait for her response, the brunette smiled towards him. "Yes I will take you up on your offer." His smile grew as he took her hands, "But." Peter's enthusiasm died down a bit. "All we're doing is hanging out ok. This isn't some attempt at a date is it?" The rabbit-eared man shook his head. "No…unless you want it to be Alice!"

The outsider blushed, mumbling a small no to the idea, he just smiled at her new profound blush. "Lets go then." Peter took her hand, starting to lead her to where he wanted to take the maiden. They walked for what felt like hours on end, stopping only to rest before continuing up again. "Peter where are you taking me?" Alice asked the man.

"It's a surprise, a place where your heart will rise." He replied, looking back at her, a smile on his lips. Alice's blush returned as she looked away from the man, not wanting him to see it. They continued to walk in silence until they reached their destination, "We are here my sweet, please take a look at this marvelous treat."

The brunette looked at the place he brought her to, she gasped at her new surroundings, it was an open meadow with flowers as far as the eyes could see. Many types of flowers were there, from lilies to daffodils, to the reddest of roses to the purest white of tulips. Alice fell to her knees, looking at them more closely, _They're so beautiful, there are many different kinds all throughout this place! _

She looked over to Peter, who took a sit next to her, "What do you think? Don't you like these lovely shades of pink?" He asked picking out a pink rose, handing it to her; Alice took it, twirling it in her hand. "Though pink is a good color, a shade of blue is much…lovelier?" The crimson-eyed man crinkled his nose a bit, thinking over again what he said.

Alice giggled, seeing that he messed up in his rhyming, "It's quite alright, you gave it all your might." The outsider blushed at her own words, embarrassed that she said them. Peter eyes widen, as he took her hands in his, "You did well Miss! But next time I'll surly not miss!" She rolled her eyes playfully at the man. "You just said miss twice."

He gasped, "That is not true! They are but a few! Here is an example, take it as a sample! Lets take the number eight, and trade it in for something we ate!" The blue-eyed maiden laughed at his word choice. "They just sound the same, not the same word." Peter slightly pouted, "They sound the same, but just with different names." Alice sighed, followed by a laugh.

The Prime Minister smiled happily towards the miss, glad that she was having a good time. _As long as she's happy…I'll be happy…,_ the young maiden looked out into the field, the flowers swayed back and forth as the wind blew gently on them. Alice shivered, rubbing her arms for warmth; Peter notices this, a worry expression coming on his face.

"Are you getting cold? Here, put this on before you catch a cold." He took off his suit coat, leaving only a long sleeve undershirt on beneath it, he draped it around her shoulders, allowing it to block the winds. "W-what? N-no I can't t-take this, w-what about y-you?" Alice stuttered as he just smiled to her. "Looks like I found another one, so this game must be done." Alice scoffed, "That was an easy one, given the situation, and it didn't even make sense."

"Must all rhymes make sense? According to my book they most certainly do not." The foreigner looked over at the man, his smile not wavering. _I know I'm going to regret this; _she came closer to him, draping the coat over his shoulder, allowing herself to be embraced by his arms. Not understanding what she was doing, Peter wrapped his arms carefully around her.

She looked over at him, a small blush on her face. "Don't get the wrong idea; I don't want to be held responsible if you were to get sick." The young miss stated as she hugged him tighter, the wind picked up, not wanting to ruin this golden opportunity, the rabbit-eared man stayed quiet, enjoying her presences alone.

They sat there in silence as the wind blew far more quickly on the flowers, and them, than before, _Maybe we should get going…the wind is picking up and who know when it will suddenly turn dark out…but for once I'm actually enjoying the White Rabbit's presence. He wasn't his usually self which I do kinda miss, but this side of him felt nice as well. _

Snuggling even more into his chest, Alice was tempted to fall asleep in his arms, but decided against it, knowing him it might cause some problems. "Alice my dear are you awake?" The White Rabbit asked softly, praying that he didn't just wake her if she was, "Yeah I am, is there something you need?" She looked up at him, still close to his chest.

The man slightly pushed her back, so he could have a better look at her. "I'd like to give you one more thing, it's far better than the color pink." Pulling a small box out of his pocket, he places it into her small hands. The brunette stared down at it; she opened it, taking a look at its contents. A small blue ribbon was neatly folded into the box; she took it out letting it unfold on its own. It had a small gold trim along the edges, small dark blue birds were place throughout the ribbon.

No words would form; her mouth just hung open, very surprised by what she was holding. The crimson-eyed man took it from her hand, taking out her other one; he put the new one into her hair. "It looks beautiful on you, though your mere beauty alone makes the ribbon subdue." His smile grew bigger, seeing the ribbon placed on her head.

Alice didn't know what to say, she rarely got gifts, even something as small as this one. "Peter…" He looks at her, "Yes Alice?" She rubbed her arm nervously, trying to form her thoughts into words. _Damn it! Why is this so difficult? ! All I need to do is say thank you for the ribbon! How hard is that! _She mentally slapped herself as she tried again. "Peter, I just wanted to say-"

Cutting her off, the prime minister placed his lips over her, catching the young miss off guard, she fell back. Still being wrapped in the coat, it was difficult to move around; the prime minister stroked her hair as he pulled her closer to him. The outsider moaned as she began to weave her hand through his snow white hair, pulling him even closer.

Day turned to night in an instant, showing that their time would be coming to an end; the White Rabbit broke their kiss, both taking deep breaths of air. "Alas our time has end, I would like to give you one last send." The blue-eyed girl laughed as he leaned his forehead on hers. "And what would that be?" "It would surely please me, if I could walk you back to where you be."

The foreigner smiled, nodding her head in approval, she allowed him to pick her up, the coat still draped around her. They headed back to the Clock Tower, hand in hand, Alice blushed, still embarrassed about what happen to them before. The tower came into view, looking that of a haunted house, a tall, dangerous, haunted house. Peter and Alice stopped in front of the door that leads into the tower.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" He asked leaning his head close to her face, "Sure…if you want." The rabbit-eared man smiled, lightly placing his lips on her soft ones. Minutes passed until the finally released from each other, leaning close to her ear, he softly spoke to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day…my dear Alice."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Pure: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Alice: That's not until tomorrow -_-"**

**Pure: Well Happy Early Valentine's Day! Also how was my not so good rhyming? Gosh that took forever to do you know how hard it is to try and find words that somewhat make sense?**

**Alice: *Sighs* Why are you asking me?**

**Pure: So how was this one? It wasn't as bad…as I wanted it to be, but it was still good wasn't it?**

**Alice: It was fi-wait what? What do you mean as you wanted it to be?**

**Pure: Just as I said…it wasn't as bad as I wanted it to be…**

**Alice: Wow you're such a pervert…**

**Pure: Yup! In some weird case, but I don't know if I can actually write something like that…**

**Alice: Please don't…**

**Pure: *Smile innocently* No promises!**

**Peter: Please review!**


End file.
